Broken Glass
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A tragic story of Plankton and Karen, Plankton steals the formula, and it costs him everything. My first Plankton X Karen fic. I dont really see many of those around here either


**So, guys this is another fanfiction, with another pairing, I haven't done one with Karen and Plankton, because I haven't had an idea, and well, i do now, and it, is, I don't know, just read it.**

Karen Plankton, Sheldon Plankton's computer wife, they'd been married for over thirty years, and not a thing has changed between them, so Plankton thinks, while, Karen, sits in the lab, her screen flashing pictures of her and her husband when they first got together, when she was just a security system monitor, she remembered when he was in his teens, when he first went to jail.

She had to admit, back then, she'd never seen anyone so driven, so dedicated to one thing, for someone his size, and not to mention, he was one of the smartest creatures she'd seen, she never actually talked to him until he had slipped through a couple bars, and made his way into the system, where he'd met her, he had planned to crash the system, until he met her, amazed of how advanced she was, and how beautiful her voice sounded, he stayed in the prison just a little longer, just for her, where he'd come and visit her, they ended up falling in love, hard to imagine, a machine, developing actual feelings.

It wasn't long, after a few months of his release, he'd stole her chip, and installed her into his new, growing restaurant, he'd asked her to marry him, she always said she didn't agree to marry him, that was probably because she was too shocked to say yes, and with no doubt, she was glad he proposed, they were married, and she never thought they'd fall apart, that was, until, he started showing more, and more interest in that formula, she almost felt as if, now, after thirty years, he was tired of her, a picture of their wedding came across her screen, glad that he'd gotten rid of his hair, and today, was their anniversary, and she was sure he'd forgot again.

She rolled into the room where her husband had been laughing, and plotting for days, " _Plankton_." Karen called him from the door, not getting an answer, she called him again, " _not now, Karen, I'm busy-"_ he said as he went back to working on whatever little machine he was working on, " _Plankton!"_ she shouted, having him grawl before turning to her, "What! what is it? I thought I told you I was busy!" he shouted at her, if computers could cry, she'd be tearing up, " _I was just gonna say, ya know what, don't even worry about it, you don't even care that it's our anniversary."_ she said, her voice trembling.

" _That's what you came in here to tell me? Oh please, it's just another day-"_ he paused as she gasped, looking at her as she started to cry, no tears, he cocked his brow before he went back to work.

Karen would often think about leaving but, somehow, even if she'd left, she'd always come back somehow, so it was pointless, she didn't even know why she cared anymore, why they were still together. Karen sighed as she heard her husband laugh, coming out of the room, shouting that it was finished, before he ran out the building, and over to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Plankton came running over, panting, he'd finally gotten the formula, but he wasn't safe just yet, he had to hide, but that was hard when the rest of Bikini Bottom was running behind you, wanting to kill you, he tried to lock the doors, but that didn't work, not when the hinges were rusty, and easy to bust down.

He was now surrounded by Bikini bottomites, clutching the formula close, Krabs stepped out of the crowd, holding a pro bar in his claws, while Karen rolled out of the kitchen, "Oh no." she spoke to herself, "Ya better give up that formula, Plankton, ye got three seconds before I beat ya ta death." Krabs said as he smacked the bar against his claw a couple times.

"No! I've come this far, and I'm NOT about to give up, I worked too hard on this plan just to-" "Three." krabs said as he sent the bar in his direction, Plankton screamed, closing his eye, only to hear the cracking sound of glass, but he didn't feel anything, he peeked to see Karen, his computer wife, blocking him, her shadow covering him, he could see chips of glass fall to the ground.

Fear gripped Plankton, seeing the glass, tears filled his giant eye, "Karen?" he called out to her, Krabs standing in front of her holding the bar, he too, was shocked, he hadn't planned on this, the whole room gasped, Plankton stood up, and Krabs had pulled the bar out, having karen fall back, Plankton jumping out of the way, he screamed as Karen laid flat, facing him, her screen all broken, black smoke came out from the side of her head.

"K, Karen?" he softly spoke, before he let out a loud, heartbreaking scream, he knelt down, picking up the warm glass, he shook, the glass cutting his tiny hands, "M, my wife, she's- what did you do! You Killed my wife!" Plankton shouted at Krabs, before he turned back to his dead wife, "she wasn't even real Plankton, she's just a-"

"DON'T SAY IT! She was more than just a computer, she was more real than any of you half wit morons, I, I loved her, and you, took her from me." he cried, "I took her for granted, I'm so sorry, all this time, spent, chasing this formula, I never to even tell you how much I loved you, I need you in my life, but I was too _STUPID to even say so, and now-"_ he starts to choke, he growls, picking up the bottle, he growls, smashing the bottle, picking up the paper, he starts to rip it to shreds, having everyone in the room gasp.

" _why would she do this, why would she protect me after all that I have said, and done to her."_

Plankton burst out crying again, the guilt of everything he'd ever said, or done, came crashing back to him, from that time where he'd dumped her for another Karen, but it was never really the Karen he knew, or when he left her for Eugene's mother, insulted her food, the times he'd made her cry, he couldn't recall a time where he'd made her laugh, except for when they first started dating, what had happened? It was all his fault.

Plankton stood up, wiping his eye, " _Plankton?_ " Spongebob spoke out from the crowd, tears in his eyes too, he couldn't just stand back, and say nothing, and he couldn't hold back the tears, he'd known these two, and the kind of relationship they had, and it was sad, to think about losing the only person you cared for, sure, they'd fight, but in the end, they couldn't stay mad, they loved, and needed each other, " _Please, just, leave me and my wife alone, you've already done enough._ " he said before he walked away, and into the kitchen to be alone.

* * *

It was strange, throwing a funeral for a computer, but, to Plankton, it was like burying another person, his person, his only person, the only person who ever actually cared about him, he was almost alone at the cemetery after she'd been buried, he had tears in his eye, he was gasping for breaths every few seconds, did every sad moment have to be filled with rain?

Plankton looked up, when the rain had suddenly stopped but only found it was just an umbrella, Krabs stood next to him, being quiet, he wanted to say something, but, he couldn't find the words, he looked down at the sad man, " _I'm, sorry."_ he spoke, Plankton didn't look at him, " _How can you say that? after you broke her-"_ Krabs sighed, " _I was aiming for you, she was good for you. I always wanted to say that, you did a real good job, marrying-"_

" _I don't know what I'm gonna do, what do i have to live for now that she's gone, Eugene, I done spent all I had, trying to build my business, while trying to put you down, she always encouraged me, gave me the strength, and love, no one had ever given me, It was our anniversary, you know."_ Plankton said, trembling as he started to remember what he had said, he smiled, " _Can't believe she put up with my for thirty some years._ "

" _Yer hurtin, I know, I've experienced tha same thing."_ Eugene spoke up, Plankton looked up at him, " _That's right, I never really, asked about what happened to Pearl_ (Pearl's Mom)." Plankton said, krabs sighed, clutching his umbrella, " _ChildBirth, I name Pearl, after her mother."_ Krabs said, wiping away a tear, (Read Mother of Pearl).

Plankton sighed, " _all the things I've said, and done, and, i never got the chance to tell her I loved her, and that I was sorry, I always push our anniversaries aside, and it'd break her heart, and I wouldn't even ask if she was ok._ " krabs sighed, " _I think she knows, she was a smart woman-_ " " _I was stupid, taking her for granted, and all these memories keep coming back to me, and it's only making this worse_."

Plankton sighed, " _I'm gonna head home, and, cry some more."_ Plankton said as he hung his head and left, leaving krabs behind to sigh, who knew that bug had feelings?

* * *

Months had passed, and he had tried everything to forget about her, he'd even try different computer wives, but, they were all fake, and nothing like Karen, they were the true meaning of machines who didn't have real feelings, they'd agree with everything he'd say, even if he knew it wasn't right, they wouldn't insult him, or- they just weren't Karen, he'd spend his days in his little room, crying over the little pictures of them he'd hidden in a keepsake box, his ring that he never wore because he always thought it made him look like a sucker, but now, he wears it with pride, even if she was gone, and to think, her death was all it took, and there was no getting her back, all the classics were gone.

He'd permanently closed the Chum bucket, why be in business if you had no one to run it with? No one to share your success with, he'd found it hard to even eat anything, he was getting sick, Plankton sighed as he was laying on his little bed, staring at a torn picture of him and Karen, he pet her face, "If only I could create a time machine, I could go back and tell her how much she meant to me, and how sorry I- A Time Machine! Th, that's it!" he shouted as he sat up, smiling for the first time in a while.

"I'll build a time machine, I'll go back in time, and, keep her from breaking, it's the ultimate plan!" he said as he raced up on his feet, running to his lab to get started on his newest project, no matter how many attempts he had to made, as long as it'd get her back, and so, he dedicated his time to creating a working machine.

 **The End, so yeah, it's kinda sad, how do you think Plankton would take losing Karen for good? I wanna know in the comments.**


End file.
